Mianhae Saranghae
by kamjong14
Summary: Chanyeol yang menyesal telah melukai hati sahabat mungilnya, Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari betapa ia mencintai Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Kai. Hubungan mereka awalnya hanya sebatas hubungan sahabat. Sahabat keluar dari batasannya.


**MIANHAE. SARANGHAE.**

Author : Ain14

Genre : Hurt , Marriege Life, Romance

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Luhan (GS)

D.O Kyungsoo (GS)

Member EXO

 _ **Chanyeol yang menyesal telah melukai hati sahabat mungilnya, Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari betapa ia mencintai Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Kai. Hubungan mereka awalnya hanya sebatas hubungan sahabat. Sahabat keluar dari batasannya.**_

~ Happy Reading ~

Don't Like don't read!

London 2015

"Apa kamu bahagia sayang?" suara namja sexy berkulit tan menyapu pendengaranku diiringi gerakan tangannya yang melingkar dengan pas di perutku.

"Pastinya. Ini sangat membahagiakan sayang. Sudah lama aku memimpikannya. Apa kau juga bahagia sayangku?" Jawabku seraya menarik tangannya yang berada di perutku untuk lebih rapat di tubuhku.

"Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang tidak bahagia jika ia memiliki istri yang sempurna sepertmi baby" Jawabnya sambil mencium pipi chubbyku yang ia sukai.

Kim Jongin atau yang biasa di panggil Kai ini adalah suamiku yang selalu setia dimana pun dan dalam situasi apa pun. Suka dan duka kita lakui berasama. Ia yang senantiasa menghapus air mataku. Ia yang senantiasa memelukku dan memberikan dukungan disaat aku rapuh. Ia yang senantiasa menghiburku disaat aku sedih. Apa pun ia lakukan asalkan aku selalu tersenyum. Katanya "senyummu adalah yang paling berharga" Bagaimana bahagianya aku mendapatkan suami impian seluruh wanita di dunia ini. Dan dia lah yang membantuku keluar dari kehidupan gelapku.

.

.

.

Korea 2010

"Sedang menunggu siapa kau kurcaci? Tidak ke kantin?" Tanya si pemilik suara berat yang sedang berjalan kearahku. Aku tidak melihat kearahnya pun aku tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan temanku selama tiga tahun ini.

"Ya! Apa katamu kurcaci?! Dasar tiang listrik!" Jawabku kesal. Seenaknya saja dia memanggilku kurcaci. Jelas-jelas ia yang terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran orang Asia.

"Haha jangan marah jika kau tidak merasa seperti kurcaci. Jika kau marah berarti memang dirimu kurcaci. Hahaha" jawabnya yang membuatku semakin naik darah.

"Terserah kau lah. Aku sedang tidak minat untuk bertengkar denganmu. Ada keperluan apa kau sampai menyeret kakimu ke kelasku eoh?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan tidak pentingnya. Hari ini aku sedang tidak bersemangat karena Try Out untuk Ujiam Kelulusan sebentar lagi.

"Sinis sekali kau Byun Baekhyun. Bukankah kita sahabat? Sahabat tidak boleh menemui sahabatnya? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar mala mini. Temani aku malam ini. Otte?"

"Hmm" Jawabku tanpa minat. Aku sudah tahu arah pembicaraan laki-laki di hadapanku dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya itu. Aku sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan "Temani aku mala mini" itu apa. Dan hanya itu jawaban yang aku keluarkan karena aku sudah tahu bagaimana wataknya. Dia tidak suka di tolak. Ingat itu. TIDAK SUKA DITOLAK!

"Apa maksud dari katamu hmm itu eoh?" Bentakknya dihadapanku. Sungguh menyakitkan rasanya mendengarnya membentakku.

"Bukan kah kamu sudah tahu jawabannya Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak memiliki pilihan jawaban bukan jika kau yang meminta kepadaku unuk menemanimu. Karena hanya jawaban tidak itu tidak ada didalam kehdupanmu bukan. Bagaimana aku dapat menolakmu. Dan satu lagi aku pun sudah tahu apa yang kamu mau lakukan. Aku tunggu jam 7 malam dirumahku." Jawabku sambil berjalan meninggalakan kelasku yang sepi. Mengingat sekarang sedang istirahat. Pantas saja ia berani mengajakku bicara seperti tadi. Jika ada teman-temanku atau teman-temannya sudah tentu beda.

.

.

Mobil hitam dengan kecepatan penuh menerobos gelapnya Kota Seoul di malam hari. Di dalam mobil tersebut terdapat seoarang namja di kursi pengemudi dan seorang yeoja di kursi penumpang. Sudah hampir 15 menit sejak mobil itu keluar dari halaman rumah sang yeoja tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari bibir keduanya.

"Ucapanmu tadi siang membuatku sakit hati Byun Baekhyun! Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka dipermainkan!" akhirnya sang namja mengeluarkan suara beratnya itu.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu Tuan Park Chanyeol! Karena apa yang aku bicarakan di kelas adalah kebenaran! Cepat katakana apa yang kau mau?! Mau bermain dengan tubuhku lagi eoh?! Lakukan seperti biasa yang kau lakukan selama ini tuan! Bukankah kita sahabat?!" jawab sang yeoja dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi dan serah akibat menahan air mata yang sudah sedikit lagi keluar di matanya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Byun Baekyun! Ucapanmu terdengar aku seperti laki-laki yang suka bermain-main dengan tubuh wanita!" Bentaknya karena ia merasa sakit hati dengan kata-kata Baekhyun barusan.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu Chanyeol-ssi?! Kau datang kepadaku disaat kau membutuhkanku saja! Dan yang kau lakukan hanya untuk menikmati tubuhku saja bukan?!" Jawab Baekhyun lantang karea ia sudah tidak sanggup lama-lama disamping laki-laki itu.

Sang namja hanya diam mendengar perkataaa sang yeoja disampingnya ini. Sakit. Hanya sakit yang terasa dihatiku mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun tadi.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?! Apa yang aku katakana benar kan ?!" Teriak Baekhyun putus asa.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu"

"Apa katamu mencintaiku?! Setelah semuanya terjadi kau baru megatakan cinta kepadaku? Sungguh kau gila!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun! Tolong percaya kepadaku!" Pinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun

"Jika aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku tolong jauhi aku! atau putuskan saja kekasih nenek sihirmu itu! Aku lelah dengan terornya setiap hari!"

".."

"Kenapa kau diam?! Tidak bisa menjawab eoh? Kalau begitu jauhi aku dari sekarang dan urusi kekasihmu! Aku fikir dia sedikit ada gangguan di dalam jiwanya. Bawalah dia ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku! Aku tidak dapat memilih mu atau dia. Sungguh itu pilihan yang sulit bagiku Baekhyun. Apapun yang kamu minta akan aku berikan asal kau tetap disampingku bersamaku dan tidak menyuruhku menjauhi kekasihku"

"Dasar gila! Kau menyuruhku tetap menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubunganmu?! Setelah kau menghamili kekasihmu ha? Benar-benar gila! Untung saja aku tidak sepenuhnya memberikan tubuhku kepadamu!"

"Aku mohon kepadamu Baekhyu –ah hanya kamu yang aku punya yang bisa mengerti aku dan selalu ada untukku"

"Selalu ada untukmu disaat kau hanya membuthkan tubuhku lebih tepatnya!"

"TIDAK BAEKHYUN! AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MECINTAIMU!" Teriak Chanyeo frustasi .

"Apa kau takut jika aku meninggalkanmu kau tidak dpat melakukan seks denganku lagi pada saat usia kandungan kekasihmu semakin besar ha?! Turun kan aku sekarang juga! Dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi!"

Chanyeol pun menuruti kata-kata Baekhyun untuk menurunkannya di pinggir jalan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Di satu sisi ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun tetapi di satu sisi ia tidak dapat meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu.

Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan kekasalanku ke laki-laki itu setelah tiga tahun aku memendamnya. Sakit. Lega. Sedih. Itulah perasaanku saat ini. Bagaimana bisa yeoja sepertiku jatuh kepada pesona namja seperti Chanyeol. Aku hanya yeoja yang lumayan terkenal dari SM Junior High School hingga SM Senior High School. Teman-temanku bilang aku adalah seorang yeoja yang periang, mudah bergaul dan galak sehingga banyak namja yang melirikku apalagi dengan tubuhku yang mungil, memiliki tonjolamn-tonjolan dititik-titik tertentu yang mampu membuat laki-laki melirikku dan mampu membuat para yeoja iri dengan tubuhku. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah namja favoit dan terkenal di SM Junior High School hingga SM Senior High School. Dia memiliki badan bak model internasional dan memiliki wajah yang tampan menjadi perpaduan yang pas untuknya. Apalagi ia bergabung dengan club basket di SM SHS semakin membuatnya di puja-puja oleh banyak yeoja. Banyak orang yang menganggap jika kami adalah sepasang kekasih karena kami terlihat serasi. Mungkin jika tidak ada yeoja yang datang ke kehidupannya aku lah yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Mengingat ia sudah memiliki kekeasih. Kekasih yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Aku pun mundur seribu langkah untuk menjauhinya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/ DELETE ?**

 **I need your review guys ~ ditunggu review nyaa yaa aku baru disini ^.^**


End file.
